


Here For You

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, I just want them to have a healthy relationship, Kousuke to the rescue, Nol is too precious, Rand is unreliable, parent teacher meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: The last child walked out of the classroom with their parents and his father was still nowhere to be seen.





	Here For You

**Author's Note:**

> All of my works are imported from the I Love Yoo Amino. Get the app and come join us.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy~

Yeong-gi was sitting quitely on one of the chairs situated outside of his classroom as one of his classmates and their parent was in a meeting with the homeroom teacher.

 

He sighed and watched as the remainder of the children ran around the hallway, laughing and having fun or were sectioned off into their little cliques.

 

He pulled up the sleeve of his sweater and glanced at his watch. The time read 2:34pm.

 

He leaned the back of his head on the wall behind him and awaited on the arrival of his father. He just wanted to hurry up and go home.

 

Humming to himself, he couldn't help but overhear the conversation one of his classmates were carrying on.

 

"Yea. My older brother was talking about it with his friends. He said he wasn't a virgin anymore. Some older girl took it from him." The boy told his friends.

 

Glancing in their direction Yeong-gi looked puzzled.

 

_He wasn't a virgin anymore? Like Virgo the virgin? How did he change zodiac signs?_

 

The boy who was talking to his friends...what was his name? Dmitri? Turned and saw that Yeong-gi was staring at them.

 

"Hey you. Yeong... whatever your name is. Are you a virgin?" He asked with a smirk.

 

Yeong-gi looked at them and smiled. "No, I'm not."

 

Dmitri and his friends' mouths hung open in shock.

 

"I'm a Sagittarius." He confirmed.

 

The group of friends burst into laughter before walking off. "What an idiot!"

 

Yeong-gi tilted his head in confusion. What was so wrong in what he said?

 

He shrugged and reached into his bag for a book to read to pass the time. He looked out the window across from him and saw that it had began to rain.

 

* * *

 

The last child walked out of the classroom with their parents and his father was still nowhere to be seen.

 

His teacher stooped in front of him. "Yeong-gi, are you sure that your father is coming? If he can't we can always arrange-"

 

Loud footsteps were heard coming up the hallways and Yeong-gi made out the sihouette of his elder brother as he was wrapping up the umbrella he was carrying.

 

Slowing his pace to a quick stride he stopped in front of the teacher as she stood up.

 

Yeong-gi looked at his brother and his slightly weather-beaten appearance.

 

"Kousuke Hirahara. Yeong-gi's elder brother." He introduced himself as he stuck his hand out for her to shake.

 

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Mrs.Cockrum, Yeong-gi's homeroom teacher. Please step inside and we'll discuss his progress." She gestured to the classroom.

 

"Come on, Yeong-gi let's see what your teacher has to say about you." He said as he guided his brother into the classroom after her he picked up his school bag.

 

* * *

 

Walking down the hallways towards the school exit, Kousuke noted his brother's silence.

 

"What's the matter Nol?" He asked as he looked down at the eleven year old.

 

"Why didn't dad come? He said that he would have been here for the parent teacher meeting. I waited for hours!" Yeong-gi huffed.

 

Kousuke opened his mouth to reply but was cut off.

 

"And don't think I didn't peep your uniform under your coat. You came here straight from the academy didn't you?" Yeong-gi questioned as shamrock gazed into azure.

 

He remembered showing Kousuke the notice of the parent teacher meeting before giving it to his father.

 

Kousuke sighed and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

 

"Yes, it is true that it slipped from father's mind but it was because of an urgent business meeting he absolutely could not have afforded to miss." Kousuke tried to reason.

 

"But a parent teacher meeting is also what he could not have afforded to miss either, which he in fact did! Does he even care about me at all?" He asked as he folded his

arms across his chest.

 

"Of course he does Nol." Kousuke affirmed as he adjusted his brother's school bag which he was carrying on his back to make himself more comfortable. How does Nol tote this bag everyday he doesn't know.

 

"Well it doesn't feel like it." He pouted.

 

Kousuke rubbed a hand through his brother's fiery locks in a gesture of comfort. "If it makes you feel better I'll try to talk to him on your behalf."

 

Yeong-gi shook his head. "No. If you talk to him I want to be there to talk to him as well." He objected looking up at his brother.

 

Kousuke smiled as he continued forward. "Okay."

 

When they reached the school's exit Kousuke opened up the umbrella and held his brother's hand as he led them to the family car.

 

After they hopped in Kousuke looked at Nol. "Here's what. We'll take a detour and have dinner outside of the mansion tonight. My treat. What would you like to eat?" He asked.

 

Yeong-gi eyes lit up and bounced in his seat. "Fried chicken...chicken nuggets..I want both please!!"

 

Kousuke crossed his legs. "You heard him driver. Take us to the nearest WacDonalds."

 

"Right away sir." The driver replied as he drove out of the school parking lot and carried the siblings to have their dinner.

 

"Hey Kousuke, are you a virgin?"

 

"W-why do you ask all on a sudden?"

 

The driver chuckled at the brothers sitting to the back of him. He was eager to hear the elder's answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank Yoo For Reading.


End file.
